


Выбор

by Esty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty/pseuds/Esty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни Роза, ни Доктор, стоя на пляже в заливе Злого Волка, не знают, что будет дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

Она все еще слышит звук улетающей ТАРДИС. Улетающей на этот раз навсегда. Больше не будет никаких прыжков через измерения, никакого высматривания знакомой синей будки на улицах параллельного Лондона. Она не знает, что чувствовать – пожалуй, сейчас у нее нет никаких чувств, кроме опустошения. Он молча подходит и берет её за руку, глядя на то место, где минутой назад исчез последний Повелитель Времени.

Он все еще не знает, как сможет жить без ТАРДИС. Не знает, сможет ли вообще, потому что той пустоты, что возникла в его голове в момент дематериализации, он не испытывал никогда. С другой стороны, это также означает, что телепатических способностей это тело не утратило. Да и вкусовых тоже, как убеждается он, разлагая привкус соли на губах на мельчайшие компоненты, и этот процесс немного отвлекает его от страха, возникшего при ощущении пустоты там, где должно быть сердце.

Он понимает, что это был единственный возможный вариант – одна Вселенная слишком тесна для двоих Докторов. Знал это с того момента, когда исполнил пророчество. Ему не нужно было обсуждать это со своей копией – он видел все настолько же ясно, как и другой Доктор. Прощаться было слишком тяжело, поэтому он и не сделал этого – так было проще притвориться, что его друзья, его «дети времени», все еще в пределах одного полета.

Она смотрит на него, все еще нерешительно. Она сделала свой выбор, да собственно, был ли он у неё? Она на минуту представляет себе, как бросается в ТАРДИС, бросив их здесь – она могла бы это сделать, никто не попытался бы её остановить. Оставить мать, брата, вновь обретенного почти-отца – она была к этому готова, они вместе обсуждали это много раз. Но оставить Доктора здесь, пусть двойника, пусть со вполне человеческим сердцем… Нет, она не может себе этого представить. И она сжимает его руку.

Да, это не то, на что она надеялась. Хотя… она никогда не была до конца уверена, что все будет по-прежнему. В конце концов, она изменилась за эти годы, как и он. И, быть может, их пути разошлись настолько, что уже невозможно было их соединить в одну линию. Однако сейчас они стоят здесь. И он предложил дать ей то единственное, что у него было в этой Вселенной – свою одну жизнь. Разве может она не принять этого?

 

Им еще будет, что сказать друг другу. И о них самих, и о другом Докторе – и Роза поймет, что чувства, разделенные на двоих, ничуть не становятся от этого меньше. Но это будет потом. А пока, оказавшись стараниями Джеки на борту дирижабля, летящего в Лондон, Роза устало прислоняется к плечу Доктора и шепчет: «Знаешь… я так рада, что нашла тебя». «И я тоже...» – говорит Доктор, сжимая её пальцы. Роза закрывает глаза и перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, думает о том, что, может быть, она наконец-то нашла то, что искала все эти годы.


End file.
